Will We Keep Our Secrets ?
by QueenOfThePrincess
Summary: What if you tell all your secrets to a stranger on the flight and that comes to be your Boss ? The same story is with Bella who tells all her secrets to a stranger in the business class flight and comes out to be her boss .


**I don't own Twilight , Stephenie Meyer does .  
><strong>**Main Characters - ( they are just the main characters many more characters are also there )**  
><strong>Bella<strong>  
><strong>Emma<strong>  
><strong>Alice<strong>  
><strong>Rosalie<strong>  
><strong>Edward<strong>  
><strong>Connor<strong>  
><strong>Emmett<strong>  
><strong>Jasper<strong>

**_**

Chapter 1

Of course , everyone has secrets then why can't I have ? And I have them like Thousands of them but some are the one that can't be shared by anyone not even with Connor , my boy friend .  
>Like some , those are on top of my head<br>1. I had lost my virginity when I was sixteen with David in a spare bedroom while my parents were watching Ben Hur .

2. My Dunhill purse is fake , but I hardly use it

3. I work in Panther corporation , and I had put Math's GCSE grade A on my CV where as I got C . I know I was not honest but I so wanted the Job .

4. Sometimes I Feel my boyfriend Connor is ugly and I feel like breaking up but we are role models for some in our Office , I work in marketing department and Connor works in Research department

5. I like Barbie , I do have a Barbie Bed sheet too !

6. I had Two shots of vodka when I was 10 and my parents still don't know about it .

7. Sometimes when I'm having sex with Connor ( we don't have it so often though ) I feel like laughing when he plays some tricks

8. Sammy the fish died when mom and dad were out of station I was really scared so I went to the shop where we bought Sammy , I bought the same fish and no one ever came to know about it

9. I weigh 70 but I told everyone that I weigh 60 kg

10. I'm in a meeting and I don't remember his name , Shits !

I have no idea what that man is saying , Paul my boss said just shake hands with everyone and agree what they are saying because the deal was already fixed .  
>"... Unfortunately , we won't be able to take the deal because of the reasons I have stated in the meeting " said that man .<p>

What ? Fuck , I had to pay attention oh no what am I gonna do now I have to say something ! But what's his name oh yeah there is his business card on the table right next to my note pad its Doug Hamilton .

" Excuse me ! Mr. Hamilton , I was listening to you but can you please summarize the reasons " asked I

" Uh oh panther corporation sports drink are not going with our needs "

" But what's wrong in it ? " I said in a panic what if Paul will fire me I have to prove that Panthers sports drink will go with their need .

" Look Miss we have thought a hell lot on our decision , but we are sorry we can't change our decision " said Mr. Hamilton

I stood up with the panther drink kept on the table for everyone attending the meeting and went to the centre of the table with everyone's eye on me as I kept the drink on the table .. FUCK ! It smashed on Hamilton's shirt , I'm fired I'm sure about that .

"What the fuck " said Mr. Hamilton getting up from his chair a man rushed and cleaned his shirt

" Oh My God ! I'm Sorry " I said in a panic voice

" Its alright lady "

" Sir , please don't tell my boss about that , if you'll tell him I'll be fired sir please don't tell him "

" Uh..okay fine "

" I think the meeting is over and we must get back to our work , thank you for coming Isabella Swan " he smiled forcefully

" Your welcome ! Please call me Bella "

" Er... Okay Fine " he said

As everyone left I gathered my things took My Jimmy Choo's purse and left that room .

I was so terrified I felt like killing that bastard , I'm sure I'm gonna be fired ! Bella swan in the marketing department of panther Corporation is going to be fired after smashing the sports drink on Mr. Hamilton ! Its going to be the headline of the newspaper but that man promised that he'll not tell Paul but I can't believe on him .

I took a taxi for the airport , its better if I reach before the time can have something to eat . I feel like crying I could explode anytime but I controlled myself . CONTROL BELLA !

The office was not far away from the airport , It took me 25 minutes to reach airport .

I paid the taxi man and went towards the airport , I showed the tickets to that guard and went to a lounge , though my ticket was not business class but I arranged myself to go to the lounge .  
>I chose to sit on the chairs on the side of the bar .<p>

The bartender asked " excuse would you like to order something ? "

" Yeah ! Tequila shots "

" Er... Okay "

There was vibration from my purse ah it must be my phone , I opened my purse and took my out my blackberry and it was Emma my flat mate .  
>" Hello "<p>

" Bella , how was it "

" It was ... Pathetic "

" Oh my god ! Why ? "

" I spoiled the whole meeting " I could hear some giggles

" What ? How ? "

" Dude , I smashed the drink on the man whom I had to deal with " I said as I took a sip of my tequila shot. There was a lady who was also giggling and was staring me with a very apologetic look .

" Oh its going to be fine "

" No , I'm going to be fired "

" Don't worry Bells"

" Hmm , was there any messages for me ? "

" Yeah your dad called up "

" Oh ! What about Connor ? "

" He said he will not disturb you as you are in a Meeting "

" Great ! "

" Oh , I'll talk to u later " Emma said when there was a doorbell sound !

Emma is my oldest best friend , I share everything with her but not those secrets which I haven't told anyone .

As I took three tequila shots I saw my watch and it was the time for the flight .

I took my purse and started walking for the plane . As I passed many people they gave me a very apologetic smile . Oh , they understand me look they are so nice I also give them a forcefully smile .

As I reach for checking uh , oh there is that women who was in the lounge is she is the air hostess okay !

" Would you like to go to the washroom ?" Said that women I raise a eyebrow and she says me to look in the mirror oh my god today is the worst day of my life ! My first two button of my shirt which is tucked in a skirt to give a corporate look is opened and everyone could see straps of my bra and half of the bra also Shits ! That's why people were giving me apologetic smile the world is not so good as I thought but they were just having fun of seeing my bra straps and bla bla . Fuck ! Screw them .  
>I quickly tie my buttons together before anyone else could see .<p>

" Looks like today is not your day " said the air hostess

" Yeah " I said sadly I give her the ticket

As she look at the ticket " look , we have one ticket of business class and it seems today you did not get anything good , take this business class ticket and come with me " says air hostess in very low voice

" George , please some here I'll be back in two minutes " said the air hostess

" Thank you so much " I said

" Oh its okay but don't tell anyone "

" Oh yeah for sure "

As we enter the plane and she tells me where that free business class seat is and I go over there . The air hostess winks and give me a smile and walks away . I put my purse under the seat in front .  
>Wow . This is great big wide seats and foot rests , and everything . This going to be a completely pleasurable experience from start to finish . I tell myself firmly . I reach for my seatbelt and buckle it up nonchalantly , trying to ignore the flutters of apprehension in my stomach .<p>

" Would you like some champagne ? " Its my friend the air hostess , beaming down at me .

" That would be great " I say " thanks "

Champagne !

" And for you sir ? Some champagne ? "

The man in the seat next to mine hasn't looks up yet . He's wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt and is starring out of the window . As he turns to answer I catch a glimpse of dark eyes , stubble ; a deep frown etched on his forehead .

" No thanks just a brandy . Thanks "

His voice is dry and has an American accent . I'm about to ask him from where he is but he immediately turns back and stare out of the window again .  
>Which is fine . To be honest I'm also not in a mood of talking .<br>Ok . The truth is I'm liking this .  
>I know its business class I know its all lovely and luxury . But my stomach is still a knot of fear .<br>While we were taking off I counted very slowly with my eyes closed and that kind of worked . So now just I'm sitting , sipping my champagne , reading an article on '30 thing to do before you are 30'. In Cosmo .  
>I trying fucking hard to stay calm and look like a business class top marketing executive , but every tiny sound makes me catch my breath .<p>

Just then a air hostess arrives with red curls " Excuse me Madam , are you traveling on business ? "

" Yes " I say proudly " yes I'm "

She hands me a leaflet titled with " executive facilities " on it there is a photo oh business people .

" This is some information about our new business class lounge at Gatwick . We provide full conference call facilities , and meeting rooms , should you require them . Would you be interested ? "

Okay I'm acting as a top businesswoman .

" Maybe " I say looking at the leaflet " I may well use one of the rooms to brief my ream . I have a large team and we need to discuss about business matter with them and our clients " I clear my throat .

" Would you like to book any room now ? "

" Er.. No thanks whenever we need one I'll ask my secretary to book one " I smiled at her

"Oh okay alright "

" Here for you sir , some information about our executive facilities at gatwick "

That American man takes the leaflet and puts it down without even looking at it .

This is getting ridiculous there are some sounds by plebe and this is it there bump by the plane .  
>I wonder why this plane is bumping<br>I'm scared  
>We are thousands and thousands of feet above the land .<br>This is it . I have to talk to some someone . Someone.

Connor.

I take my mobile out from my purse. but immediately a air hostess comes

" I'm afraid but madam u can't use mobile on the plane "she says with a smile

" Could you please ensure tour phone is switched off ? "

" Oh um... Sorry !"I say

Okay I know this we can't use the phone . They have said it like 50 zillion times for gods sake .

Okay what should I do ?

Yeah count where was I ! 350! Three hundred fifty one . Three hundred fifty two

Enough there's another bump Don't panic Bella everything's gonna be okay !

No we are going fall we will die ! Yes we will die !  
>As I look at the American man he is also grasping his seat tight just like me . I'm feeling sick its done we dying this the last man I'm seeing-<br>" Ladies and Gentlemen , this is the captain speaking we are currently hitting some clear air turbulence I have switched in the seatbelt sign please be at yours seats as soon as possible . Please be calm. "  
>Stay calm ? How can we stay calm people there are worried just before they were having fun . Stay calm ? Assholes .<br>We are going to die  
>We are going to die<br>May our souls rest in peace .

" I'm sorry ? " Said that American man . Was I being so loud that he could hear me ?

" We are going to die " I say staring at him this might be the last person I see him alive

" No we are not going to die " he said he is gripping his seat arms too. " The captain said its just a turbulence "

The plane drops down again . We are falling .  
>" Of course they did but they can't even say okay people we are hitting some clear air turbulence and we are going to die " I said.<p>

The plane again bumps and I find myself holding mans hand in panic .

" We are not going to make it I know . I'm twenty years old. For god sake I'm not ready to die I haven't achieved anything . I have never had children , I have never saved a life " my eyes fall on the ' 30 thing to before you're 30 ." I haven't climbed a mountain , I haven't got a tattoo I have never hot a G-spot "

" I'm sorry " said the man

" My carriers a joke I'm not a marketing executive I'm just a creepy assistant came here for a meeting which was a complete disaster and guess I'll be alive I'm going to be fired " I sigh " I have never been in love "

" I'm sorry , I guess you don't want to hear all this " I say

" That's quite alright " man says

God . I'm completely losing it  
>The plane is again bumping shits.<p>

" I have done nothing for my parents " the words come spilling of my mouth before I can stop them .

" Its true my cousin Tanya came to live in with us. That's when my parents could only see her not me when she arrived I was ten and she was fourteen . I thought it would be great but it was never great ..."

I just can't stop talking .

Every time when plane bumps another bad instance of my life flushes from my mouth just like water from waterfall .  
>Its either talk or scream .<br>And I guess I would prefer talk because if I scream its going to be ridiculous !

" ...she was a everything champion .. I was just umm... Nothing in comparison.. "

" ...Photography course and I thought I'll earn a hell lot money... "

" ... I had to earn money ... I applied every single job ..."

" ... Stupid stubborn Artemis . New table arrived she took it ... "

" ... Sometimes I give her plant apple juice ..."

" ... Sweet colleague of mine .. Comes and says " can we go through some numbers " which actually means let's have a break and go to star bucks ... "

" ... The coffee machine sucks .. "

"... Put math's GCSE grade A whereas I got C grade ..."

" .. Weigh 70 kg but told everyone I weigh 60 kg ..."

" ... Joined a group of book reading but didn't understand the book 'Great Expectations ' ..."

" ... Thought could have bigger boobs I feel I have very small ones ... "

" ... Perfect should always start by Champaign emerged as if by ... Magic ... "

" ... Lost my virginity with a guy called David when mom and dad were watching the movie Ben Hur..."

" ... If you lie on your side , you notice that your cleavage is bigger ..."

"... Connor my boyfriend looks amazing he asked me once wanna go on a date after few conversations and I agreed ..."

"... I won't tell this anybody in a million years but he's so good looking that sometimes I feel he looks like a blond male doll ..."

I'm on the subject of Connor things I have never said to anyone

" ... Gave him a blue watch on his birthday but he always wear orange digital watch because that tells him some where's fuckin' temperature ..."

" ... Took me all these jazz concerts and I pretend I like them ..."

" ... Sometimes when we do sex and he plays tricks I feel like laughing ..."

"..I sometimes feel like -"

" Excuse me , we have landed " says the air hostess , who gave me a ticket of the business class .

" We have landed ? "

" Yes ! "

" We didn't died ? "

" We didn't died ! " Agreed the American man .

Oh god ! The plane was bumping when I started filtering my thoughts to him and now the plane is landed ! Great ! I want to get off the plan right now .

" You should have stopped me " I said

" That would have been a little difficult " the American man said I could see a little smile on his face .

" I'm embarrassed ! " I said

He gathers his stuff gives me a smile

" Have a nice visit ! " I said

" Thanks ! " He said and leaves

I take my purse , and leaves the plane the land is so firm god it was a very hectic day .  
>I sit on a plastic chair and think what the heck ! I told my life history to that man God this is so embarrassing .<br>I'm so sweaty . My hair are not in their place oh god .

" Bella " I hear a voice .

There are going to be so many Bella's in this place .

" Bella over here " the same voice I hear again .  
>I turn my head to look who is that<p>

The man is looking to some other girl as I follow his gaze to see that girl its some other Bella !

I take a Taxi for my apartment and reach there in 20 minutes . I had the keys , so I didn't need to ring the doorbell .

I entered the apartment and whoosh ! It is in such a mess . My three Flat mates sucks but are my best of friends however .  
>" Rosalie , Alice , Emma ! Get up I'm here " I almost yell .<p>

I keep my Hot Jimmy Choo's purse on the dining table .

Then suddenly Jasper ? Comes out of the room . Ah Alice's new boyfriend !

Oh My God .

No .

What ?

Alice and Jasper slept with each other its 1 o clock and these stubborn people are waking up at this time oh Jesus they had sex .

" Hey Bells " jasper says rubbing his eyes . His hair are so not in place , at least he is in his pajamas and tee . He comes and gives me a brotherly hug yes we are just like brother sister .

" Hey Jazz , I didn't knew you are here . Sorry if I spoiled your peaceful sleep with Alice " I apologize . I give him a sarcastic look and stare him from up to down god I can't believe my eyes !

" Oh Bells Babe , I was just going to wake up "

" Are you sure ? Its 1 o clock for heavens sake "

" What ? Great , it was such a sexy night yesterday . It would have been more fun if you would have been here bella ! "

" Aw , I missed the fun . Sad . Can we have same night today too please ? "

" Um , you know I'm such a busy person " he says sarcastically .

" Jasper Hale , For Your Information You Are Not A Fucking Busy Person And If You Don't Have The Same Night Today You Are So Dead . "

" Alice ! " He yells in a girly voice " I'm scared of your flat mate

" Alice ! " I yell " But I'm not scared of your boyfriend "

We both start laughing .

" I'll get fresh "

I go to my Master Bedroom its gorgeous after all its all my idea .

It has a 50 inches Television with the right side of the wall full glass having two huge purple colored sofa chairs with a dark brown table in the centre of the two sofa chairs . And of course the queen sized bed , the wall back of the bed is complete leather and the color of the leather is purple . The bed has two side tables where two bed lamps from Italy are kept all other walls are painted white . My huge master bedroom is connected with a small room well its not so small but its small if compared with my bedroom and the small room is my wardrobe . On one side of the wardrobe are my pajamas and matching t-shirt hanged , on one side there are thousands of dresses kept , on the other side hundreds of jeans and shorts are kept , and last but not the least my fucking awesome tops are kept on the centre of the wardrobe . It has a wooding flooring . My footwears are kept on the floor cleanly . My rrom or my wardrobe is clutter free because I'm a very clean person !

I went to the washroom connected with my bedroom and looked at the mirror , my hair is tied fine they look okay , my white shirt looks awesome with the my grey skirt and the 5 inches heels alice gifted me makes my legs so tired I take my heels out and carry them to the wardrobe and pick a very comfortable white shorts from Gucci and a hot black U tube top from French Connection , a black strapless bra and a matching black underwear from La Senza . I walk to the washroom with the clothes I picked from my wardrobe . I fresh myself in 1 hour , I wear my clothes apply a very light make up , with a mascara and eye liner . I straighten my hair and whew I'm ready in 2 hours .

I see everybody in the Drawing room .

Alice comes and hugs me she is already ready and rosalie is and jasper and look who's there ! Emmett who is also ready !  
>I hug Alice back .<p>

" Good afternoon everybody or should I say Good Morning " I say

" What if you say Good Night " emmett asks

" Hahahahaha its so funny my stomach is paining "

" Its wasn't so funny silly Bella "

" Duh ! "

" Enough you both " Rosalie says !

" Sorry Rosalie ma'am " I say

" Oh , child its okay " rosalie says sarcastically

" Enought of this stupid stuff " I say .

I sit on the sofa ! Between Alice and Rose .

Alice , Rosalie , Emmett , Jasper are here then where is Emma ?

" Guys , where is Emma ? " I ask

" Oh sorry Bells I'm sorry I didn't told you " alice says

" What ? What happened to her ? " I say in a panic !

" Its nothing Bells Calm down " Rosalie says

" Her grand mother died " alice says almost tears filtering her eyes

" What NOO " I shout

" Please Bella " emmett says in a calm voice

Tears filter my eyes and I start crying .

" She might not come back ! " Alice says

" What ? Why ? " I ask

" Because her parents want her with the. " Rosalie says .

" I need to be alone " I say

I run towards my room and sit on my bed .

Out of all four of us Emma was a little odd one but we cherished her equally she was our sister but she is gone . I cry even harder . Emmett and Jasper were her colleagues , she invited them once for a party at our apartment then alice and Rosalie had a good conversation with Jasper Hale and Emmett Mc Corty . They started dating each other and now this is it today its all because of our Flat mate Emma Corrigon . Emma dear wew will miss you !  
>I went to the wash room and wash my face and go back to the drawing room , everyone there stare at me !<p>

" Stop staring " I say

" Okay miss " says Jasper

I smile at him

" So what the plan for tonight ? " I ask

" Jazz told you wanna have the extreme fun we had the other night " alice says

" Yep " I agree

" Fine we'll do the same and better . A fun again in New york our place " emmett says .

" Yippee " I say cheerfully .

" Bella , you can call Connor " alice says .

" No , he has a night out with his cousins he texted me day before yesterday " I said

" Great ! " Rosalie says

" Yeah " I say .

After ten minutes

Rosalie and Emmett go out to have some fun where as alice and jasper goes to shopping and I'm home alone .

After a very tiring journey from Scotland to New york I felt really sleeping so I thought it will be a great time for siesta for 2-3 hours .


End file.
